Trapped
~ I'm Trapped. Will You Help Me? ~ Link: http://silversoulz.deviantart.com/art/PokePasta-Trapped-272045515 Original Author: Silversoulz on DeviantArt I'm Trapped I was nearly jumping out of my skin. It was finally my birthday, and my uncle had purchased me Pokemon Ranger! When I'd opened it, I had quickly torn off the thin, plastic wrapping that covered the box. In excitement, I carried the freshly opened case in my shaky hands and sprinted up the stairs. Arriving in my room, I let my body curtail towards my bed just as I grabbed my DS and inserted the game into the DS' slot. My shaky fingers quickly rushed through the welcome screen, and I entered my name as 'Kate', and quickly walked outside of my house. I completed all of the stuff, and finally received my partner, an adorable little plustle! Suddenly, an exclamation point launched from above Plustle's little furry head. Right then, a large mightyena leapt from the cover of the bushes and I captured it, with help of Plustle's electricity, of course. Soon Plustle and I became very close, and we could wipe down opponents and any pokemon that'd stand in our way! Soon enough, we'd accepted a mission to tackle the final boss, which was Mewtwo. A smiling signal popped up in a box that arrived over Plustle's head as we loped into the room where Mewtwo rested together. Mewtwo's sprite rose from it's slumber. It seemingly strecthed it's arms, and it's deceiving eyes seemed to burn into Plustle and I's soul. Excited, I pressed the buttons as fast as I could, ignoring Mewtwo's threats to leave and such. Wait, what was that..? Mewtwo had said.. Something about, traps? Mewtwo's emotion crept into a snicker as it lifted it's arms into the sky, exhaling a cry of laughter that rocketed from my speakers, causing me to drop the DS quickly and cover my ears. Was that supposed to happen..? The screech came to a short stop, and I shakilly picked up the DS and my vision focused along Plustles sprite. It was slowly walking towards Mewtwo's laughing sprite, and then the scene went into the capture scene. I frantically attempted to circle Mewtwo's figure, but everytime I was about to succeed, beams of energy injured my stylus. Finally knowing that Plustle was my only chance at numbing Mewtwo, I clicked on Plustle's sprite, and Plustle leapt from it's spot and trotted along the capture screen. Suddenly, a beam of light flashed over the screen, so bright agaisnt my room's dull light that it nearly blinded me. Slowly, it then faded back towards the capture screen, where plustle had lie on the floor, a mousetrap gripped along it's spinal cord as blood leaked around the screen. Plustle began to kick frantically as it's breath was cut short. I gasped, my hands getting shaky. I knew this defenintally wasn't supposed to happen. Thats when it hit me, Mewtwo had said something about traps before we battled. Wait, said? Pokemon in the game weren't supposed to talk! The screen quickly went black, then refocusing on a VERY graphic image of Plustle, laying limp on the icy floor's of Mewtwo's lair, it's head cocked in a painful expression as it's face was locked in eternal sorrow. I hurridly attempted to shut off the DS, but the screen was locked. I then just removed the cartrige from the game, and turned to dash from my room. Something was in the mirror, the mousetrap I had set a few days back. What was in the trap, you ask? A pure white mouse with red ears and addition signs on it's cheeks. Category:Pokemon